VenturianTale Wiki Annual Awards 2017
The 2017 VenturianTale Wiki Annual Awards '''is a contest held to see what content from VenturianTale and its community (released in 2017) is considered the best. Below, in each category, you may leave one or more suggestions. Follow the guidelines for each category and leave suggestions for other categories in the comments! After each submission, leave your username and a reason why the chosen item deserves recognition for the award on another bullet with a click of the enter and then tab keys (see below). If you see an entry that you want to put your name under, simply add your name to the list and give your own reason. Best article '''Add in bullet point format any article that has been kept up the best and looks the most professional. Best canonical character Add in bullet format any character you think deserves to be noticed as the best of all that VenturianTale has created IN 2017. Leave a reason why you think they deserve this award! * Josh ** TheLoneClone | Josh has, by far, been the most developed and expanded upon character for VenturianTale that has been introduced in 2017, having become one of their more recent iconic characters, popping up in seemingly every video. Best fan character Add in bullet point format any character developed by a fan that you feel deserves to be given attention. Give your reasons as to why this is the best fan character in parentheses. Best fan fiction Add in bullet point format any fan fiction story that you feel deserves recognition. Select stories that you feel are among the best you have read this year. In parentheses explain why this story should be on the list and in the running for best story of the year. *''The Cabin in the Woods '' **Superlazerninja12 | This story may not be finished but it is one of the best written fanfics I've read of VenturianTale. * The Game of Casket ** TheLoneClone | Written by Justjackbros (who definitely deserves an award for writing period), this story gives an excellent premise -- the survival of our favorite characters from Jimmy Casket -- with a sad, poignant touch that truly is one of, if not, the best writings on the wiki. Best series In bullet form, add any series STARTED in 2017 to this list that you feel deserves recognition. In parentheses explain why you think this series deserves an award. * Fan Scripted Challenge ** TheLoneClone | The FSC has been the subject of much controversy from its bungling up of the canon timeline to the introduction of very interesting and immediately charming characters, such as Jenny Ghost and Toast. The main reason I am a fan of this series is that it involves the story ideas created by fans, bringing them into the community in ways larger than ever before. Most impactful video In bullet form, add videos that have left the most impact on you that were released in the year of 2017. In parentheses, add why that video is so impactful to you! * JENNY GHOST AND TOAST! | Fan Scripted Challenge - Episode 3 ** TheLoneClone | For reasons mentioned above, the third episode of the FSC introduced two new and immediately charismatic characters, the female equivalent to PIE -- Jenny Ghost and Toast. Say what you will about the mess-ups in timelines and cohesiveness, but this episode introduced a pair of brilliant characters and continued the intriguing plot. Category:VenturianTale Wiki Annual Awards